


BF

by Naley3gwaine46



Category: Taynew
Genre: BL, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naley3gwaine46/pseuds/Naley3gwaine46
Summary: hi , it's me again, more time i spend with this guys, more i know them, more i love them. So i'm into Taynew too (other then kristsing) now and i have to write something about ...this IS NOT A BIG DEAL, this is a short story, i have a dirty mind so be careful it's hot ... I didn't know if i write something else...about this two, depend on you... i Hope i center their personality, at least, those i think their personality are... they are in the bed and something happen ... but i do not Say more you have to read 🤭♥️🥰





	1. "It's not a big deal"

Tay was laying in the bed beside him.

He stood to sleepover to him as often happened for a long time now.

He had felt so lonely before he met him.

Tay had filled a void in his life and in his heart, he didn't know he had it.

He was sleeping deep and New knew: nothing could have woken him up now.

He could see his face in the dark, his eyes got used to the darkness.

He gently touched his forehead moving the hair that had fallen on his face.

He didn't do this sweet gestures when Tay was awake and he would never have admitted to him that he had even done it under torture.

He felt as he could overcome every obstacles if Tay had remained at his side, when Tay was with him he felt more confident, more hopeful about himself and his future, but most of all he felt less Sad. Anything seemed so Easier with him on his side, this feeling was so stupid, but he felt as home with him, he felt like he was in the right place at the right time.

He couldn't explain that feeling even to himself.

Tay started to snor and New smiled alone in the dark.

"You had broke the magic darling" he thought.

He cover his ears with his pillow and squeeze his eyes.

His BF was so loud.

He couldn't resist and he pinched his nose.

Tay couldn't breath anymore so he woke up and New let his nose go.

-Come on! I was sleeping.. what are you doing? - Asked Tay half-asleep.

-You was snoring!- protested New.

-No I wasn't - said Tay and turned himself on the other side. 

-Yes.. you was!!!- New insisted and threw the pillow on him.

Tay reacted badly to his provocation, in a second he was on top of him,  he blocked New's hands against the mattress above his head and with his weight, prevented him from moving.

New started to complained.

-Stop.. Stop ... Leave me. You are hurting me- 

screamed under his body.

\- Stop faking - Tay said tightening his grip on New's wrists.

-Stop acting like a damsel in distress...

If you wanted it ...you could easily free of my tight.-

-maybe i don't want it...- New said naughty.

Tay looked him confused.

-why are you so abusive with me?- he told him whining and looked him so innocent way, Tay was even angrier now. 

-I'm a perfect gentlemen trust me- he said. - ...or at least i treat you as you deserve - 

New smirked, he was secretly enjoying teasing him, It was one of the parts of their relationship that he loved the most, the other one, he knew, looking in Tay's eyes, It would coming soon.

-Really?- he Asked, reversing their positions.

-...and how would It Be? - 

He looked so deeply in Tay's eyes, he loved embarass him.

Tay looked away, he couldn't hold his gaze, but a shy smile popped up on his face.

-why are you smiling? Look at me ...tell me why- New said started to smile and hit him.

-Are you thinking i'm a slut? - 

-Stop.. stop ... Don't hit me ... You said that, i never said that- laughed Tay trying to defende himself.

When they stopped New looked him again, this time Tay didn't look away, kept staring him.

-What?- Asked Tay to him - you said i have look at you... so what? I'm looking- 

-if you keep saying i'm a slut, you make me act like that.- 

He went down on his neck and started to suck his skin.

Tay closed his eyes and hold his breath and letting him do It, New leave a mark on his skin.

He slowly went up with his lips, first kissing the chin and then finding the lips.

New looking Tay in the eyes again, that was so shy but he forced himself to stand New's look.

-Are you Happy now?- he asked with a sarcastic tone, but with a red blushing on his cheeks.

-No ..- answered New -When i taste you ..i can't restreing myself ...I want more - 

Tay close his eyes avoiding  New's ones, hiding his face against New's chest.

-Why must you Always to say this things to embarass me?- 

-I really enjoy the color on your cheeks-he said laughing.

-Really?- Tay asked and come closer to his face.

New thought Tay would kiss him so he let Tay's arms go, instead Tay treaked him and piched his arm.

-shiit - New screamed and go away from him.

-Why would you that?... You always hurts me.. you are so mean- he touched his own arm.

Tay came close to him and go on top of him.

-Go away - said New. 

-Poor baby - said Tay -where are you hurt? Here?- He kissed his Arm.

-Go away this is not funny- said New trying to keep a point.

Tay kissed New chest. 

-I understood you want more...- he sucked New's nipple. -i understood wrong?- 

New closed his eyes, he felt so good.

Tay was doing circle with his tounge on his nipples.

-But if you don't want... it I'll go back to sleep- Tay moved away.

-...Who Is the slut right now?- Asked New and grabbed his BF wrist and didn't let him go, he surrounded Tay's hips with his legs and wildly assoulted him.

He pushed his hips against Tay's hips, he put his hands trought Tay's hair and pulling them and pushed his tounge in Tay's mouth.

Their breathing quickned and New tried to free Tay from his boxer.

Tay threw his  boxer away and New's one too, pushed his chest against New's chest, skin by skin.

They kissing each other deeply and hungry, Tay's hands was pushing New's hands against the matress their fingers were intertwined, their muscles were tense and their obvious excitations, pushing against each other.

New couldn't bare it anymore, he took Tay's cock in one hand and started to move It up and down.

-New.. - Tay gulped - please stop or i'll came in your hand - he said against his ear.

-Tay ..  i want you ...now..please fuck me- 

-...but...- Tay tried to protest he didn't want hurt him. 

-Just do it ... I want more... I want you inside me...please fuck me- 

Tay pushed himself slowly inside New and he was in pain.

-Aaah - New screamed

He tried to be gentle.

-I'm Sorry ... - said Tay kissing his head, he took New's cock in his hand and started to move It. -New are you ok ? ...I told you..- Asked Tay worried.

 -Shut up and kiss me i'm tried to concentrate right here- New said, closing his eyes.

Tay moved faster and faster his hand and kissed him, so New relax himself and tighted his legs to Tay even more.

-You can move now- he said. 

Tay started to move and New was so warm and so tight he didn't know how  he could resist.

He pushed and pushed and finally he felt New screamed and something come down on his hands.

So he pushed a last time more harder and he came inside him.

He collapse on New, they both stood still to catching breath, laying on each other.

-You are heavy- said New pushing him away.

-Are you ok? - Asked Tay.

-I'm totally fine don't worry, your tiny little cock can't hurt me- he said smiling to him and sticking out his tounge.

-i'm seemed your enjoy my tiny little cock inside of you - smirked Tay.

-Shut up.. how you dare- laughing New.

-go to sleep now- 

He laying in the bed and turned himself, so he didn't see Tay face anymore.

-He decide when we sleep, when we do not sleep, when we fuck...- Tay was complaing and New was smiling from his side of the bed.

They stood in darkness and in silence for a while.

They weren't looking to each other , he were looking in opposite directions and suddnely New said still from his side of the bed

-Tay...-

-mmm...-

-Are you sleeping?-

- Not yet ...what do you want now?- he asked annoying.

-Is not a big deal ...but ...i love you- 

Tay almost choked with his own saliva, he didn't see that coming.

He smiled and didn't see anything.

He stood still and silent for a while and then said.

-New...- 

-mmm...- 

-it's a not a big deal but...me too- 

New smiled from his side to the bed and closed his eyes.

After a few second Tay angry said 

-Wait a minute ...are you talking about my cock again?- 

He heard New laughing out of loud from the dark. 


	2. "Same Blue Sky"

Where is New? -  
-I don't know after the shooting he has disappeared-  
-He was so thoughtful today, that's not usually the case.-  
Tay heard someone from the crew talking about his friend. He didn't know where his BF was, but he knew they wouldn't find him even if they tried to find him.  
In these days New was with his head in another place, maybe he was angry about something, or sad about something or maybe he was just tired, he didn't know and didn't understand, but his friend was just like that, he never spoke explicitly about its problems. But now Tay had known him for a long time and he knew perfectly well when there was something wrong with him. Not even this time, in fact, New had said something about what was going through his mind, so Tay had decided to leave his space, if Hin wanted to talk he would do it, he just had to respect his time.  
Tay was still waiting, he hadn't looked for him, he hadn't asked, but now the crew had noticed his behavior too, if that had influenced his work, maybe this time it was serious, maybe he should have talked to him.  
If he didn't knew where he was, even though he hadn't told him, he really knew him like his pockets now, so he didn't need to look for him, he found him very quickly. He was on the roof of the building where they were shooting, looking towards the horizon lost in thought. Tay watched his friend from afar for a while. His eyes were sad. Tawan wonder what he was thinking.  
He came close to him.  
New looked him surprised but he didn't said anything.  
He kept staring the view under him.  
Tay Asked - are you ok?-  
He looked at him and he smiled, but his smile was so sad, too sad it's not up to him at all, Tay thought .  
-I'm not really in the mode to talk..- Newwiee said.  
His friend knew that, If New didn't want to talk, he wouldn't talk, so he said -i Guessed It -  
-But you came here to bother me anyway-  
-Yes i do- Tay said smiling and he sat right next to him.  
-Tay...i said ...- New started to complain.  
-I know ... I Just want to stay here and to look the Sky ... Is the Sky yours? Maybe do You buy It? Perhaps do You own It?-  
New sighed and Rolled his eyes hopeless, but a shy smile popped up on his face.  
They stood in silence for a while looking at the sky, so deep, so blue, so bright.  
New still wonted to talk, so Tay put his hand on New's hand.  
New looked at him, with a interrogation look .  
-What?- Tawan Asked embarassed .  
-I m not talking.- he explained.  
New didn't reply anything, just smiling shy and kept staring the Sky.  
Tay took his phone and he took a photo of the Sky above of them. New saw him posted that photo on  
his ig account. He wrote on the Pic "Same Blue Sky".  
-What did you mean ? - Asked New  
curious.  
-The Sky we saw all days it's the same.-  
-Do you mean no matter what, we'll see the same things all day without hopeless- said New.  
-Why are you so dark in this days my friend? No absolutely not... i mean no matter what, you and me are under the Same Blue Sky, even if you wont to talk to me right now, at least we are under the same Blue Sky.... i'm tried to Say i'm here for you, i'm beside you..i got your back always. I Need you do not forget this-  
New looked at him and pushed him with his fist on his shoulder.  
-Come on! don't be so cheesy - New said.  
-I have to ...- said Tay serious.  
-you make me worry- he said pushing him back on his shoulder.  
-Don't be worried na~ - he said laughing.  
-I'm fine ....my mind just wondered this days about the future, you know ...the Dark Blue Kiss is going to over, my serie on air it's caming to end, so i just started to think about my future...and suddnely i feel a little bit uncomfortable... I was afraid and worried that something could change... - he admitted looking down.  
-What did you mean When you Say "something"? I know You and you never be scared about new experience...things change all the time is just life maybe changing for something even better ... I don't understand what did you mean?-Tay asked curious.  
-Nothing ...you forget i talked about it- he stood up and was to going away but Tay grabbed his hands and dragged he down again beside him.  
-No i want to know now...please you explain to me what did you mean- he said.  
New was ashemed of his feeling, so he didn't look at him but look down instead and Tay could barely hear when he say  
-Us..- he spat out.  
Tay was really surprise, but soon enought his Surprise became rage and kick his Hin with his leg.  
-How do you dare said this shit to me..did you not listen what i said before?-  
-but If you and me Will not work together anymore i don't know....- he confessed slowly and sighed, trying to explain his concern  
-We don't have more project togheter ...When this year going to end... I'am Just concern that things could be change between me and you...You have so many friends and I'm just one of them, I was just wondering if you're not forced to be with me ... would you still choose me?  
Tay just wanted to hug him very tight, these doubts had been wandering in his mind for days but he hadn't said anything. How stupid was he? They could have talked about it instead he chose to stare at the sky.He hit his head very hard.  
-Why did you do it? -  
-Because you're stupid and you deserve it  
\- What was I saying, just a minute ago? I want to be next to you ... I always have your back, I want to be with you, I have never been forced to be with you, I choose to be with you every day, you are so blinded by your own doubts that you cannot see .. ... you can't remember ... what I told you ...- Tay stopped talking.  
New stared at him with a confused look  
\- what? -he asked again.  
-I have many friends but you are not like the others ...-  
-You have so many people in your life-  
-You said this thing now but maybe one day -  
-Stop talking about shit- he shouted at the top of the roof, grabbed Hin's wrist.  
\- How can you be so sure? - New screamed at him again.  
\- Because I am ... Please, don't let me say it again ... It's so embarrassing-  
-What did you say? -New yelled again.-I ... love .. you .. stupid ... asshole- Tay whispered.  
-All years and I still love you ... And I don't know why ... because you're really stupid ... it seems that this thing can't change despite your are so awful -he said angrily.  
New smiled, now his smile was the same as ever, and Tay couldn't help but smile at him. He got up and started to walk away without saying a word.  
New saw him walk away and staring at him for a while, then ran after him, hugged him from behind and he said kissing him on his cheeck  
-I love you jerk-.Tay smiled but kicked him.  
\- Leave me - He ran away.  
Hin ran after him smiling.


	3. I Miss you

-What are you doing?- 

Tay was stand outside the gmmtv building, It was pouring rain.

-I'am going home it's late- He said calling a cab.

-Come on! You come with me... Don't be stupid... it's raining- said New annoying to him.

-I thought...- Tay started to said, but suddnely chaged his mind.

-what?- Asked New.

-Never mind... It's fine i'll wait the cab-

-Fuck you Tee.. don't make me drag your stupid ass in my car- he said grabbed his friend arm.

Tay looked in his hin's eyes and smile sarcastic.

-So now you care...you had talked and hugged everyone except me today...- he said angry.

-i see ...are you jelous? Of course i care..- he said rolling his eyes and dragging Tay in the rain to his car.

-i'am not jelous ..Leave me! i know how to walk ...-Tay said pulling his arm away from the hin's grip.

The car was not so far away but was raining  so bad, in ten seconds they was completely soaked from head to toe.

Tiny little raindrop runned from Tay hair, passing by on his face and his neck, right into his shirt on his chest.

New stood still for few seconds to follow their path, he had forgot how to breath.

Tay put an hand on his own hair looking in the glasses, he was trying to fix It.

-i'am completely wet - he said annoying.

New stared him and his naughty lips curved in a smile.

-Came on.. Tee.. you can't get more handed on a silver plate a joke to me- 

Tay finally looked him.

-I 'am not in the mood for your stupid j...- 

The word died in his mouth, he wanted be mean and sarcastic but his heart skipped a beat as soon as he looked his hin.

The Rain had messed with him too: raindrops fell from his hair to finish on his lips and then tricking down from his chin. All his clothes was soaked but his white shirt was completely glued to his body, leaving nothing to fantasy.

Tay could see everything, his white skin, his muscles even his fucking nipples.

He gulped and looked away from him.

-why do i not hear the engine?- asked Tay frustrated, his eyes didn't dare to watch his friend, so he was still looking outside.

-What's wrong with you? Are you in hurry?-

-Yes i have an appointment- 

-With Who? - Asked New.

-With Mr "It's not your fucking business", can we go now?-

-Jeez... You are so harsh with me... What was i doing to you sir?- 

-you exist- said Tay smiling and put his tongue out.

New smiled and started to drive.

-You didn't say where you have to go- 

-at home- 

-but you said you have an appointment-

-so what? I can't have an appointment at my home?- Tay asked upset.

New looked at him for a second and said smiling -NOPE- 

New's smile was so cute, Tay rolled his eyes.

-Look at the road- he said but he was smiling too.

Tay started to unbotton his shirt, but New screamed looking at him.

-what are you doing? You can't do this...  Not in my car... Not on my watch... do you want to die?- 

Tay looked at him confused.

-I Just want to change my shirt... - said innocent.

-You can't...I can't drive ... meanwhile your naked body distracts me- He said still looked at the road.

Tay smiled shy, he was quiet for a while, but he couldn't give up so easely.

-You made me wet ... And now i can't change my shirt ...it's all your fault...- he said angry.

The red popped up on the traffic light so New can finally looked him with his eyes wild open, he came close to him and asked with a smart smile on his face

-Do i make you wet?- 

Tay pushed him away looking outside

-Stop teasing me!... Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?... - 

-Maybe..or maybe i would to Kiss someone else ...- 

Tay was tired of his stupid games, so he didn't answered, he just looked outside silenty without saying a word.

-Tee...- New called him. -Tee..Tee...-

-What?- Tay said annoying still didn't looked at him.

-I MISS YOU- 

Tay istantly turned his head in New's direction and looked him in shock, he was surprised, he didn't see that coming.

His hin's face was serious and a little bit sad.

The traffic light turned green so he stared the road an keep driving.

-You said...- Tay started but New didn't let he finish.

-I know what i said... But ..you miss me all the time- 

-You asked space so i give you space ...- Tay protest.

-I know...- New was still looked at the street.

-I'am an idiot...Now you can tell me who do you have to see?... please please naaa-

Tay laughed, his hin was so sweet and jelous, he didn't see him in that status often.

-I have to met ...someone really important to me-he paused.

New looked him anxious.

-Looked at the Road -Yelled Tay.

-I have to met Off ...stupid jerk...- he laughed so loud. 

New smiled of relief.

-You have to see your stupid face now...- Tay started to tease him laughing. 

-If you want ... I call him and I tell him that i'am with you ... We can do something together... - he tried to say.

-Really?- 

Tay send a message to Off, he was smiling and New couldn't help to smile too.

-So ...- Tay said - where do you want to go?-

-Maybe we can go to eat something... - 

-Fine but First i have to change my clothes and so do you-

They went to Tay's place.

New was lying on Tay's bed, and Tay was taking his clothes off.

New stared his naked body, his abs, his shoulders, his muscles, all the perfect lines that ended in his boxer.

-I'll go to find something for you too.-

Tay said to him.

New smiled - Fine.-  he turned himself, he was trying to hide his evident erection against the matress.

"Tay is so hot in unaware way that make me crazy" he thought "i hate him", he closed his eyes, trying desperatly to think at something else.

-New...New ...- Tay called him, but he didn't answered, he was sleeping.

Tay smiled and came close to him, he stared his body, his shirt was still glued to his back his pants tightened to his ass, his hair covered his eyes.

Tay jumped on the bed.

New moved his body turned himself, but he kept sleeping.

Tay smiled  "he was so cute now that his mouth was shout".

He thought he could let him sleep, but he had to take off that wet clothes to him cause he could get a cold.

He jumped on New's hips, that was a bold move for him but he was tested him, his hin was completely gone.

He started to unbotton his shirt, now New's chest was entirely exposed.

"God" he thought "I miss this so much" 

"I'm not doing anything wrong, right?" He asked himself.

He put his hand on New's white skin, his finger ran along the lines of his abs, his palms pressed on the skin of his shoulders, his hands slipped along his arms under the shirt.

His face now was so close to hin's face, his breathing was on his nose and his lips was so inviting. He shooked his head and breathing deeply. He couldn't do It, he thought.

His hand go down to New's belt, his pant was soaked too so he started to open it.

He was still on New's hips, he didn't want to go anywhere, but for take off the pants he have to go away from him, so he looked him one more time.

-New...- he called him again. No answer.

"I'll burn in hell for this" he thought, but he couldn't control himself.

He put his lips on New chest, he kissed him slowly every inches of his skin that he preaviously exposed.

His skin was warm under the touch of his lips.

He kissed his chest and go up on his neck.

His tongue didn't listen his brain, his lips sucked New's nipples so hard, he was completely lost himself.

His hand go under the belt, but he bites his own lips really hard and stopped himself.

"This is too much i'll go to take a cold cold shower" he thought.

He tried to get up, but one hand grabbed his wrist. 

-are you already tired of torturing me ? 

You don't want take advantage of me anymore?-

-I'am Sorry- he said embarassed.

-You are so bold sir.. when i am sleeping... I kind like it- 

Tay blushed.

-Let me go...please i'am sorry...-

New pulled him on his chest, their face was so close, Tay was burning of shame.

-Can you please keep torturing me like that forever ?-  his voice was deep and warm and  he kissed Tay.

His tounge was greedy and hungry, he was restrein himself for too long, cause he won't Tay stopped so his faking to sleep all the time.

He put one hand on Tay's head in his hair, pushing him harder against himself.

He wanted more, he needed more, he didn't let him go.

Tay pushed him away with all his strong.

He breathed heavy, his chest moved up and down really fast - i couldn't  breath anymore- he said trying to explain and smiling.

New pushed a finger in Tay's mouth.

-Look at me- he said without shameless.

Tay sucked his finger, his cheeks was on flame. Their eyes was tightened to each other.

New smiling and Tay shuddered.

New started to sucked Tay's lips and the skin of his neck, leaving red marks all over his body.

He came down and pulled Tay's boxer.

He started to kiss the skin around Tay's cock.

-Stop playing with your food... - Tay said suddnely.

New looked at him from below.

-What did you say?- he was really shocked.

Tay laughed so loud embarassed.

-I'am sorry, i'am sorry-

-when are you becoming so bold?- he asked.

-You are kissing so many people lately maybe do you think you can do what you want?- he grabbed Tay's erection in his hand and started to move it slowly.

-i think i have to Punish you- he added.

-oh god... - Tay bited his lips to not scream.

New took his cock in his own mouth and begun to suck it.

-Please ... New ...please... Oh my God.. stop...- he screamed and he pushed him away.

New smiling to him and tight his legs on him.

-I want...- he said -I Need..- he moved his hips.

They erection clashed each other.

-Oh fuck...- Tay said he couldn't control himself anymore, he took off New clothes and his own boxer too.

He gripped New wristes and blocking his arms against the bed, their bodies pushed against each other -it's been too long... i  can't wait anymore- said New.

Tay released him and grabbed his erection in his hands a started to move up and down.

New pushed his tongue in Tay's mouth.

His fingers clinging Tay's back.

-Oh my god... - he said with his eyes closed.

Tay didn't stop, he kept moving one hand on his cock and with the other hand he find his way inside of him.

-Tee ... Tee ... don't you dare stop- he biting harder Tay's shoulder.

-Are you ready?- Tay asked out of breath. 

-I can't wait anymore either- he confessed.

-I'am- he answered.

Tay started to pushed himself inside his Hin, slowly but always deeper, New closed his eyes.

-Kiss me- he said. 

Tay kissed him, sweetly and passionately.

New relax himself and tightened more harder his legs to Tay's hips, he started to move with him.

Tay was trying to control himself, New could see the veins on his arms for the strain and the drops of sweat slid down his skin.

-Is that all you can do? - he whispered in his ear, he still keep provoking him.

Tay looked his face and smiled and started to pushed faster and harder.

New call his name like a prey.

-Tee..  Tee...oh my..Tee- he moaned.

Tay took his erection again in his hand and moved faster ups and down, pushing his hips inside New at the same rhythm.

He pushed and pushed

 -oh ..my ..god Teeee - New came in his hand screamed.

He pushed on more time and came inside of him with a liberating scream.

New surrounded his arm around Tay and kept him tight he didn't want that he went away from him.

Tay rested on his chest catching breath, listening their heartbeats go fast.

He didn't looked him but he said

-I MISSED YOU TOO-

New smiled and he tightened his grip.


	4. Your smell

*disclaimer: I'am sorry guys I can't get them out of my sistem, they burned my brain completely, every time they look at each other or touch each other my mind go wild and I lose my sanity*

New pushed Tay inside the room and closed

the door behind him.

-What are you doing?- asked Tay surprised.

New pushed him hard against the wall.

His arms blooking Tay right under his chin, he couldn't move.

-Nothing ... - New simply said he kept looking at him straight in his eyes, he was so close to his face, Tay could feel his warm breath on his face.

-What's wrong with you?- Tay asked confused.

New body kept blooking Tay's body.

-Your smell...-  New whispered so softly, Tay couldn't hear anything.

New's eyes now was  focus on Tay's lips.

-i'm fighting from this morning...- he started but Tay quickly interrupted him and said

-i didn't started any fight this time...I didn't do anything... it's not my fault...- he started talking so fast.

-oh for God sake - New interruped him this time- you only said no sense... you are so stupid ... -He said and pushed his tongue in Tay's mouth, he kissed him deep for so long, Tay can't breath.

Tay pushed him away but New went back in again.

He kissed his neck right on his Adam's Apple

and he suck it, Tay closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall, a moan escape from his lips, the feeling of his hin's lips on his skin was so god, he lost himself for a moment.

-You definetly leave a mark on me...

We have so many enterviews still to do...- He said angry, pushing him away, taking control of himself again.

Tay was strong, New knew it, he couldn't make him anything if he didn't wanted do It.

-It'all your fault - New said piss off.

-My fault  ?- Tay repeated confused, and he looked in his Hin's eyes, they seemed on flames and his breath was heavy.

-If you fight me, you only make me more exicited.-

He pushed him against the wall again and he rubbed his body against Tay's body, he put his hand under Tay's shirt and evilly he squeezed his nipple between his two finger.

-ah..Fuck you- Tay complain, but he didnt go anywhere, he just stood still to wait the feeling of New's lips that sucked it.

-you rubbed my nose in it for all morning, didn't you?...I Just tried to stay away from you but ...your smell...- he whispered kissing his earlobe and licked it.

All Tay's body shuttered.

-There are people out there- he tried to protest but New was already kissing his chest. 

-I ..don't ..care - he said beetwen one kiss and the other.

-I'm so hungry right now ...-

-New we have work to do..- Tay already have his eyes closed but he was still tried to do the right thing.

New smiled smart and looked at him.

Tay look his eyes, his beautiful and expert lips on his skin he was so handosome, he thought.

"Damn you ...how could i resist?"

New took advantage from his exitation, he grabbed Tay's hand and he slid it in his own pant right on his huge erection. 

-shiiit- Tay said, and tried to free his wrists from hin's tight.

-This ..- New said whispering in his ears - ...is your fucking nipple's fault so you have to do something about it... it is your responsability i can't go live on this state- 

Tay was angry now and so fucking horny.

He grabbed New's cock in his hand and started to move really slow.

-So - he said softly - now..  it 's... enough... to..you.. just...seeing ..me ...and ...you ..came ..in ..your.. fucking...pants- to every word Tay move his hand more and more faster - I... I... ah ...ah..- New want to aswered with something smart and sarcastic, but he couldn't think straight anymore.

-You are so much noisy - Tay said and put the other hand on New's lips.

New came trembling on Tay's hand, he smiled satisfated, looking him

-Fuck you- Tay said, his smile was so annoying, he had won another time.

-Fuck me- New said cathing breath.

-Not here- he said serious.

-I have to wash my hand- he said serious and go to the door.

-You don't go anywhere- New said. 

He grabbed Tay's hand and started to licked it.

-Shiiit.. New don't do this it is so gross-

-really?- he asked staring his eyes.

-i don't want let you go..  - he added and he came close to his face again.

-I want to take care of you like you do with me...- he explain.

-please i can handle it on my self ...i'am not an horny shit like you...i can control my impulse...- 

-So i am the bad guy... That make you do things you don't want to do, am i not?- he asked, he started to open Tay's belt.

-New stop it...  i said you not here.- he said.

-You are just a victim of your horny handsome friend, aren't you?-

He pulled Tay's pant to his ankles.

-you are playing with fire...- 

New slide his hands in Tay's boxer.

-I... never ...said ...handsome- his breath went faster meanwhile New took good care of his erection.

New kissed him and asked again -Fuck me...please- he bited his lip.

-For god sake you are so stubborn...ah.. I fucking hate you ..ah...so fucking much...ah- he said between moans.

-Really?- he asked with a smart look.

Tay lost his control he pushed his hin against the wall, New's face was pressed against the cold wall, but his lips was smiling.

Tay pushed Hin's pant and boxer down to his ankles, he didn't think clear anymore, he had total lose his selfcontrol.

He took New's hand in his own, their fingers crossed against the wall.

Their bodies clung to each other.

-Don't scream - he said kissing New's neck.

Tay pushed himself in his hin slowly, biting his lips for the concentration.

-mmm... - 

-Don't you dare complain ..  you basically begged me for this...- he said stood still for give to New the time to adjust himself to his invasion.

-mmm ... less talk more action...-he said between teeth.

Tay started to move his hips slowly, he moved in and out from New's ass, and every push was more strong the the others.

-oh Tee..- 

-Don't scream- 

-oh ...fuck...right there ...oh god- 

-shut up ...don't ...talk ...they can hear us.. -

He pushed faster and faster.

New called his name one last time and Tay knew he had came.

So he pushed faster and harder and he came inside of him cursed him.

They stood still catching breath against the wall.

Tay realised what they had done and started to panic.

-oh my god look at this mess...what did you do to me?...- 

-what did i do to you?- asked New, he smiled pointing himself meanwhile he closed his pant.

-did we ruin the clothes?- he asked panicked.

He looked his clothes they seemed fine.

-Don't worry- said New came close to him and adjusting his shirt on his shoulders.

-you are still handsome- He said looking in his eyes.

-Fuck you...i hate you so bad...- 

-No you don't...- he said and he kissed his lips hugged him tight.

-you love me ...you can't resist me- he whispered against his lips.

-i don't want talk to you ...never again- he said freeing himself from his grip.

He opened the door everything look fine.

New shout from the inside

-It's fine for me... we don't need to talk for doing this.-

Tay rolled his eyes, he always had to have the last word, he always had to win, but he had so fucking right, he loved that noise brat so much.


	5. Your smell

*disclaimer: I'am sorry guys I can't get them out of my sistem, they burned my brain completely, every time they look at each other or touch each other my mind go wild and I lose my sanity*

New pushed Tay inside the room and closed

the door behind him.

-What are you doing?- asked Tay surprised.

New pushed him hard against the wall.

His arms blooking Tay right under his chin, he couldn't move.

-Nothing ... - New simply said he kept looking at him straight in his eyes, he was so close to his face, Tay could feel his warm breath on his face.

-What's wrong with you?- Tay asked confused.

New body kept blooking Tay's body.

-Your smell...-  New whispered so softly, Tay couldn't hear anything.

New's eyes now was  focus on Tay's lips.

-i'm fighting from this morning...- he started but Tay quickly interrupted him and said

-i didn't started any fight this time...I didn't do anything... it's not my fault...- he started talking so fast.

-oh for God sake - New interruped him this time- you only said no sense... you are so stupid ... -He said and pushed his tongue in Tay's mouth, he kissed him deep for so long, Tay can't breath.

Tay pushed him away but New went back in again.

He kissed his neck right on his Adam's Apple

and he suck it, Tay closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall, a moan escape from his lips, the feeling of his hin's lips on his skin was so god, he lost himself for a moment.

-You definetly leave a mark on me...

We have so many enterviews still to do...- He said angry, pushing him away, taking control of himself again.

Tay was strong, New knew it, he couldn't make him anything if he didn't wanted do It.

-It'all your fault - New said piss off.

-My fault  ?- Tay repeated confused, and he looked in his Hin's eyes, they seemed on flames and his breath was heavy.

-If you fight me, you only make me more exicited.-

He pushed him against the wall again and he rubbed his body against Tay's body, he put his hand under Tay's shirt and evilly he squeezed his nipple between his two finger.

-ah..Fuck you- Tay complain, but he didnt go anywhere, he just stood still to wait the feeling of New's lips that sucked it.

-you rubbed my nose in it for all morning, didn't you?...I Just tried to stay away from you but ...your smell...- he whispered kissing his earlobe and licked it.

All Tay's body shuttered.

-There are people out there- he tried to protest but New was already kissing his chest. 

-I ..don't ..care - he said beetwen one kiss and the other.

-I'm so hungry right now ...-

-New we have work to do..- Tay already have his eyes closed but he was still tried to do the right thing.

New smiled smart and looked at him.

Tay look his eyes, his beautiful and expert lips on his skin he was so handosome, he thought.

"Damn you ...how could i resist?"

New took advantage from his exitation, he grabbed Tay's hand and he slid it in his own pant right on his huge erection. 

-shiiit- Tay said, and tried to free his wrists from hin's tight.

-This ..- New said whispering in his ears - ...is your fucking nipple's fault so you have to do something about it... it is your responsability i can't go live on this state- 

Tay was angry now and so fucking horny.

He grabbed New's cock in his hand and started to move really slow.

-So - he said softly - now..  it 's... enough... to..you.. just...seeing ..me ...and ...you ..came ..in ..your.. fucking...pants- to every word Tay move his hand more and more faster - I... I... ah ...ah..- New want to aswered with something smart and sarcastic, but he couldn't think straight anymore.

-You are so much noisy - Tay said and put the other hand on New's lips.

New came trembling on Tay's hand, he smiled satisfated, looking him

-Fuck you- Tay said, his smile was so annoying, he had won another time.

-Fuck me- New said cathing breath.

-Not here- he said serious.

-I have to wash my hand- he said serious and go to the door.

-You don't go anywhere- New said. 

He grabbed Tay's hand and started to licked it.

-Shiiit.. New don't do this it is so gross-

-really?- he asked staring his eyes.

-i don't want let you go..  - he added and he came close to his face again.

-I want to take care of you like you do with me...- he explain.

-please i can handle it on my self ...i'am not an horny shit like you...i can control my impulse...- 

-So i am the bad guy... That make you do things you don't want to do, am i not?- he asked, he started to open Tay's belt.

-New stop it...  i said you not here.- he said.

-You are just a victim of your horny handsome friend, aren't you?-

He pulled Tay's pant to his ankles.

-you are playing with fire...- 

New slide his hands in Tay's boxer.

-I... never ...said ...handsome- his breath went faster meanwhile New took good care of his erection.

New kissed him and asked again -Fuck me...please- he bited his lip.

-For god sake you are so stubborn...ah.. I fucking hate you ..ah...so fucking much...ah- he said between moans.

-Really?- he asked with a smart look.

Tay lost his control he pushed his hin against the wall, New's face was pressed against the cold wall, but his lips was smiling.

Tay pushed Hin's pant and boxer down to his ankles, he didn't think clear anymore, he had total lose his selfcontrol.

He took New's hand in his own, their fingers crossed against the wall.

Their bodies clung to each other.

-Don't scream - he said kissing New's neck.

Tay pushed himself in his hin slowly, biting his lips for the concentration.

-mmm... - 

-Don't you dare complain ..  you basically begged me for this...- he said stood still for give to New the time to adjust himself to his invasion.

-mmm ... less talk more action...-he said between teeth.

Tay started to move his hips slowly, he moved in and out from New's ass, and every push was more strong the the others.

-oh Tee..- 

-Don't scream- 

-oh ...fuck...right there ...oh god- 

-shut up ...don't ...talk ...they can hear us.. -

He pushed faster and faster.

New called his name one last time and Tay knew he had came.

So he pushed faster and harder and he came inside of him cursed him.

They stood still catching breath against the wall.

Tay realised what they had done and started to panic.

-oh my god look at this mess...what did you do to me?...- 

-what did i do to you?- asked New, he smiled pointing himself meanwhile he closed his pant.

-did we ruin the clothes?- he asked panicked.

He looked his clothes they seemed fine.

-Don't worry- said New came close to him and adjusting his shirt on his shoulders.

-you are still handsome- He said looking in his eyes.

-Fuck you...i hate you so bad...- 

-No you don't...- he said and he kissed his lips hugged him tight.

-you love me ...you can't resist me- he whispered against his lips.

-i don't want talk to you ...never again- he said freeing himself from his grip.

He opened the door everything look fine.

New shout from the inside

-It's fine for me... we don't need to talk for doing this.-

Tay rolled his eyes, he always had to have the last word, he always had to win, but he had so fucking right, he loved that noise brat so much.


	6. -Will be better-

*disclaimer: hola it's me again.  
i would to explain something: i used the word "friend" for not repeat their names every time, but when they called each other "friend" they mean it for real, cause for me they are friend first of all but in this case the word "friend" it's used from Tay in sarcastic way cause he tragic admitt to himself that for him New was really something more then that*

-Where Is Tay?- asked New to P'Off, he was Just arrived to the bar.

-He went home- 

-Why did he not wait me? - 

-He waited a lot...- New felt like P'Off was scolded him - but he was tired to wait for you and he didn't feel well, he had a little fever...so he went home- he explained.

-and you let him go alone...- He looked both his friends, Gun and Off looked him surprised from his reaction.

-Yes ..he had Just a Little Fever he shouldnt die for it...Jeez relax - said Off. -He called a cab don't worry-

-He called a cab...- he repeated.

-Why Could you not take him home?- asked

-And you said you are his friends, you are unbeliveble...- he added upset.

He went away, letting Off and Gun stared each other.

-Did we do something wrong?- asked Off astonished to Gun.

Gun sipped his milkshake shuddered his shoulders - i don't know.- he said.

New rushed on the stairs, took the car and drove until Tay place.

Tay was on the door.

-Ehi are you ok?- he asked.

New was really worried about his friend cause he always had been more then a friend to him and he cared about him a lot, he could act like he didn't care, but the Truth was he cared about him and he watched over him and even he never admitted It, he fucking loved him, so when he saw he was ok he smiled from relief.

Tay looked him 

-You came-  he seemed really surprised and Happy to see him and he smiled

-Of course i came, Off said you didn't feel well..- 

-Oh i understand ... My friend was worried about me...- He seemed a little strange, his moves, his acts, he seemed a little bit drunk.

-Don't worry i am a rock...-

-I see..- New laughed -are you drunk Tee?-

-of course I'am not ...I feel perfect fine...-  he said but he started to feel dizzy  and he lost his balance and fell but New ran to him and he caught him

-You don't seem be ok...I bring you inside- he said.

-Oh my Newlyn my dear BF - he said, he sounded a little bit sarcastic, but New let It go cause he probably blabbering for the fever.

-What i do without you?- he asked serious.

-I can't find my keys and my phone can you help me? - He asked 

-They are in your poket Tee- New explained to him slowly.

-Of course they are... i Just want to see if you are ready...Oh my handsome friend what could i do without you?...I could forgot how to breath if you do not remember me...I'am completely lost without you...-

New smiled at that confession

Tay never said thing like that if he could think cleary so New touched his forehead

-You are burning, you are so hot- he said worried.

-Thank you ...you are hot too...- Tay said kissing his lips.

New smiled that was funny he thought, he looked the street

-come on inside..- he said and took him to the bed.

Tay lied on the bed.

New put a cold towel on his forehead, he made him take some medicines and he covered him with a blanket.

Tay closed his eyes, he seemed to sleep

So New was leaving away but one hand grabbed him

-why you Always Leave me?-

This question cut in half his heart.

Tay looked him with his cheeks so red from the fever and his big eyes so sad and shiny 

-Please stay with me don't leave me-this was a request for this night or for life, New questioned himself.

He lied on bed with him, silenty.

They didn't do such thing normally, they did not have this kind of relationship, he thought but Tay was tighting his hand so strong, he couldn't leave even if he wanted, but New really wanted to stay.

He would never ever done it if Tay was in himself but he thought, that provably he didn't remember anything tomorrow.

-I didn't go anywhere- he said gently kissing his hair. He felt so stupid but he said anyway

-I ll stay here with you all night-

Tay seemed a tiny helpless baby he said to New -will be better- and closed his eyes and put his head near to New's chest.

-I'am cold- he complained.

New hugged him.

Tay was giant and he felt so strange hugged him, they slept together so many times, but they never did a spoon.

He hugged him from the behind and their body shared the warm. He asked to Tay

-is It Better in this way? - and he covered both with the blanket.

-Yes- 

Tay intertwined his legs with those of New.

Maybe he Just needed warm or maybe he wanted do It for real New couldn't said with certainty.

He never did this sweet thing with him so he was really surprised.

-New...- Tay called him in his sleep, he seemed worried.

New answered hugged him tightened.

-I'am here- 

Tay smiled.

-Please don't let me wait for you again... I had fear you didn't make it, do you know?- he asked and intertwined his fingers with New's fingers and took his hand.

 -Even if sometime i'am not with you... i'll always come back to you i promise ...- 

New whispered this words in his ears and Tay came back to sleep quietly.

Tay opened his eyes.

He looked the arm on his chest and the legs between his owns.

New opened  his eyes too and looked him.

-What the hell ...- Tay said get away from him.

-Goodmorning- New smiled.

-What did you do to me?- 

-You had a little fever ... - he explained.

-... You was crying... you begged me to stay with you as such a Little baby- 

Tay rode him and pushed him deep in the bed.

-I didn't cried...- he said right in his face, but his cheeks was still red.

-oh yes you did... - New was provoking him. 

-Liar ...- he said taking him still under his weight.

-you beg me to stay...- he said again with a sarcastic smile.

-if you don't stop It ... I make you beg for real... He said biting his shoulders.

-Make me.- 

Tay kissed him, they rip off their clothes to each other.

When they was lying exausting in the bed

Suddnely New sneezed.

-If you gave me the flu i'll kill you- he said serious.

Tay laughed so loud

-I'am afraid It Is too late now from you to worry about that-

 

*I was a little bit sad yesterday Tay and Off was eating together and New wasn't there, so i wrote this thinking about the phrase of New in which Tay give him the flu 😂*


	7. -I do not need you-

*maybe i added too much Sugar to this recipe i'am sorry*

-Tee ...Tee wake up... TEE...- New was trying to woke up his friend, Tay was waiting him from so long that he was falling asleep.

Tay opened his eyes.

-What time is it?- he asked.

-It's late.. really late...you didn't have to wait me for so long... came on i take you home- he said.

-mmm- Tay didn't reply, didn't Say anything to him, he just walked beside him in silence.

New looked him, why did he not talk? He asked to himself. This is too strange.

They entered in the car, Tay still was quiet.

Maybe he was just tired, he thought.

The car was moving in the traffic lights.

Sometimes New looked his friend, he was looking outside the window, his eyes stared the street.

-Are you ok?- asked New he couldn't bare that silence anymore.

-mmm- he still kept looking outside.

He didn't look at him neither a once.

New was worried "did i do something wrong?"

He thought "I didn't ask him to wait, It Is not my fault, right? He wait for me so long maybe he is angry."

They arrived to Tay's place.

Tay left the car and went to home, without even saying "goodbye".

-Ehi ... - New yelled to him.

-What? - asked Tay -Be quiet people are sleeping it's late.- he seemed normal, but New couldn't ignore his spider's sense.

-You didn't even say goodbye to me- 

-Goodbye- he said and started to walk away.

Suddnely New felt a feeling of sickness right in his stomac "what the fuck was happening with him ".

-WAIT...- he yelled to him again.

-What's wrong with you? It's late...-

-What's wrong with me... What's wrong with you? Are you angry with me? - 

-No for god sake i'am just tired and i want to go to sleep..- 

-So isn't It a problem if i stay here tonight... It's so late after all...- he was trying to taste him.

-Fine... just shut up and come inside-

He simply said. 

They took a shower and go to bed, but New couldn't sleep at all, his eyes was so wild open. He could feel something was wrong. Tay always scolded him, always complained of him, he always talked, he never stopped, so he asked to him in the dark

-Are you sleeping?-

He didn't see his face cause Tay gave his back to him.

-Tee...- he called him again.

-I have something on my mind- he said cutting short, in the dark of the room.

His voice was serious, deadly serious, and this happened rarely with Tay, New now was even more worry.

-is it my fault? - he asked.

Tay laughed, a sarcastic laugh, he still didn't look him in the eyes.

-No it's mine.- Tay said simply.

-can i do something for help you?- 

"can you care about me as much i care about you?" Tay thought, but he didn't say anything.

The thoughts, that Tawan had in his head, was so dark and so paintfull and at the same time so stupid, so shame, he didn't want to talk and definitly he didn't want to argue.

-Tee... - New came to close to him but Tay pushed him away. He wanted to see his face but he couldn't.

-It's nothing... really don't worry, you go back to sleep... We have to work tomorrow...- he said - Please i Just want to sleep ...- he begged.

New gave up, he wanted help him

but if he didn't want to talk "what could he do?" he thought, so he turned himself and closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

New had nightmare that night about Tawan, when he woke up and Tay wasn't there.

He cheecked his phone.

Tay texed him : 

"I went to work, i'am sorry for not waiting you"

New stared the window looking the sky outside, the sun was hiding by the clouds as his "Sun" was hiding something from him.

So he decided to do something and he picked up his phone, he called for help.

"What's fucking going on with your friend?" He asked to the person on the other side of the phone.

"Hello to you too...wich one friend?" said that person annoy.

"Don't make fun of me ...your pet ... Who else?

please Gun...Answer me ...

i couldn't sleep last night"

New had called Gun, he could help him cause Tay always confided with him.

"Why?..did you get diarrea?" Gun asked laughing.

"Gun...stop to joke..i'am worried... and i'am serious ...Help me please"

"so this Hin had found something that made him crack" He made fun of him again.

"Gun..." New was serious and his voice was sad.

"It's not my business" Gun said harsh.

"I'll say to "Papi" you had me to cheeck his phone" He threatned him.

"You do not dare" said Gun scared.

"Try me" He would never do it but he was pretty desperate and he needed to know.

"Oh... New ...this Is not fair...he Is my friend"

"I'am your friend too naaa"

"He'll be angry with me"

"He never get angry with you" New said with a bit of envy.

"Yes it's more your job" Gun made fun of him once again.

"Guun did you have already pick his side? I do not know what i do wrong ...please help me...to understand"

"Oh fine..." 

"He confessed something to me this morning, he was strange... so serious and pissed off...he was definitly not ok... so i had to asked" 

"What did he say?... Tell me..."

"He said it's not your fault if you not care about him"

"BUT THIS IS NOT TRUE" New yelled in his phone, he was angry now.

"He said to me that yestarday he waited for you so long and when he realized how long he waited, he was piss off" 

"I DIDN'T ASK HIM TO WAIT ME" New yelled again.

"Oh jeez stop yelled at me... He said he can't explained to you cause you wouldn't understand."

"Why does everyone think i'am stupid? I have two degrees"

"We do not think You are stupid ...we Just think You are emotionally constipaited" 

"What do this suppose to mean?...You could try explain it to me please" New was frustrated, and pissed off now with Tay and with Gun too.

"You never asked him to stay i know...You never asked him to wait... And i think this Is his problem ...cause he want you to do It... He want to stay around you like an idiot ...he want to wait for you...do not matter how long It takes...Wherever you are ...or however he feels...he'll wait you...cause i quote: he need you....i didn't now why and what he found in you" Gun laugh isterically, he felt a Little bit of guilty, he was betraying his friend after all.

"..." New was shocked he didn't know how to feel anymore, all the anger was gone now he wanted just to run to him and doing to him something between choking or hugging.

"Come on don't be shocked... He said he felt like he is the problem... He got angry with himself cause he can't help to smile even When you say dumb shit..." 

"did he say that?" New asked smiling.

"Please don't cry.. this was so cheesy ...i know but this Is just the begin" Gun felt the emotion in his voice.

"What else did he say?" New wanted to know everything.

"He said this Is just One of his 

problems...Another problem Is that... He can't fake around you... so he hate himself for feeling so good When he Is with you...even when he want to punch your stupid face so hard...he said ...he doesn't want to stay anywhere else then by your side ...He was sad and pissed off cause he need you so bad but you didn't ever need him..."

"..." New was spechless, how twisted Tay's reasoning was, he thought.

"are you understand? He hate himself cause you make him feel vulnerable, ensecure and he was piss off cause he need you so much but you didn't need him"

"Your pet Is really stupid you know?" Said New his voice sound strange, really emotional.

" So Hin have an heart, really? Do you Need a minute? Do you want to cry?" Asked Gun laughing.

"Really funny" said New.

"So you are still here... let's go... do something... cause i'm sure you need him as much as he Need you, he was just paranoic ...and if he ask something to me ...i said you threatned me.. i warn you" he said reproaching him.

"Fair enough...Bye pet thank you"

"I'am not your pet, Bye"

"Say hello to papi for me"

"Fuck you"

"Love you"

"Love you too idiot" Gun said and hanged up.

New hanged up and stared outside again.

He smiled his "Sun" was so stupid he thought.

"He had to do something, but what?".

Tay was ended to work and he go outside the gmmtv bulding.

He was calling a cab when a car stopped beside him.

He looked inside and he saw Hin.

-Hi- New said to him smiling.

-Hi- he said Surprised. 

-What are you doing here?- he asked.

-I Just finished to work early so i thought you could Need a ride to home- he smiled again.

Tay tought he looked suspicious.

-Get in the car - he said.

Tay smiled and get in the car, he was Happy after all, his Hin was came for him.

He realized how stupid this thought was and his bad mode came back.

New was looking at the road, he seemed Happy and he was smiling satisfated for something, he didn't say anything and after a while Tay was annoy so he cheecked his phone.

He saw he had a message to "Hin"

-do You leave a message to me?- 

-mmm- he said still smiling.

-what did you want?- 

-you could listen it- he said staring the road.

-can't you say directly to me?- 

-Not argue with me please Just listen that fucking message- 

Tay was frustrated by his reaction but he was used to his behavior so he gave up and listen the message.

"Hi Tee it's me... I'am calling you now cause i know for certainty that you are working...

I couldn't said this thing to you directly cause i'am ... "Emotionally constipaited" right?..."

Tay looked at Newwiee, he was staring the road without saying a word, "fuck" he had talked with Gun, he thought and he wanted to kill both of them, but he kept listening:

"No i'am joking... i couldn't do It ...cause I'am shame that you started to laugh right in front of my face and i  should to puch you, and then i would forgot what i have to said..." 

Tay now was confused, the voice at the phone went on:

"i Just want clarifing some things with you... 

I definitly not need you ...not at all..." A punch in his stomach had hurted him less, New was making fun of his feelings, this was a Little bit too much even for him.

"i not need you when i'am stressed and i call you in the middle of the night, cause Just to hear your voice make me calm down... I definitly not need you when i feel lonely in my big house and i sleep at your place cause Just staying with you make me feel at Home... I not need you when i miss my family and you came to my house and bring me food and made me laugh cause you are my family too ...i definitly not need your laughs at my stupid jokes ...i do not need to fix your Electric devices just for see that proud look in your eyes ... I definitly don't need you when i search your eyes when i'am nervous on the stage, cause Just to have you beside make me feel i can do anything...

I'am afraid this list his too long, i Just want to give to you some examples of all the times i do not need you in my life, but i could finish my time so i Just want to said to you

i didn't need you at all ...i Hope this Is clear for you...and i want to Say i'll came to pick up you today...cause i definitly have no need to see you and listen you blabbered for something i absolutely do not care for hours, just for see your smile... I Hope you finally understand how much i do not need you" 

The voice mail said "end of message"

.Tay looked his Hin.

He was still staring ouside, he had a smart smile and Tay couldn't help he smiled him back.

-So did you listen something interest?-

-No, i listened Just an idiot blabbering cheesy things- 

-Really?- 

-yes -he said but he couldn't stop smiling shyly, he cover his face with his hands.

-could you stop smiling then?- 

-oh shut up... did you talk with Nong ?- 

-Absolutely Not...-

-Liar- he said still smiling.

-Where are we going?- he asked to New.

-wherever you want- 

-really? without arguing? could i decide?- 

-Yes ...Just for today- Newwiee answered.

-mmm i want go home- 

-That's It?- 

-Yes .... I would to see that cheesy guy naked- 

he pinned suddnely the car, and he looked at him astonished.

-what did you said?-

Tay looked outside the window.

He didn't dare look Hin in the eyes.

-I'am sorry ... I am blushing at my own words once again- He said laughing.

New laughed and started to drive as fast as he could.


	8. - i said ...maybe-

** So I'am obssesed with this two as much as I'am with Kristsing, so I'm sorry but i took advange of our skyy fan meeting and i did this kind of  crossover.. and once again I'am Sorry for my bad english** 

New swiped the keycard and opened the door.

Tay followed him in the room.

-I didn't understand what are we doing in there?- said New annoyed.

-Come on ... They are ours friends... What can i do?- Tay replied to him.

-You could say "no"... 2 tiny little letters you seemed to know only when you talk to me...-

He said making a cute sad face.

-You are overreacting like always...- Tawan said sitting on the bed.

-Sing needed my room for surprising Kit and he asked to me to help him... And i gave It to him ....we exchanged room... I think his gesture was really romantic... really cute... Kit is so lucky to have a "fan" like him...- he said looked at him.

-First of all... you said "my room" but you should said "our room"... And second of all are you complained of something?... If you don't like your "fan" you should change him with your "P'Sing" ... - New was offened.

-I thought about It but Kit scared me a lot ... I don't think i could win...if we had to fight... - Tay laughed.

New looked at him upset.

Tay pulled the belt of New's bathrobe, and he fell on the bed.

He climbed on his hin, and he looked him, he held his gaze.

-would you give up? would you let me go?... just like that...you didn't fight for me even a little bit- he said a little bit sad.

New smiled looked at him, Tay just wanted to provoke his reaction and he succeded.

-are you sure you want i fight? .. if i fight ... You know... i'll always win..- he smiled pleased.

Tay laughed - you are unbeliveble.- 

-i Just spoke the truth- he said grabbed his head and kissing his mouth.

-And about the truth...- he added let him go- do you know what they do on this bed and are you confident to sleep on It?- 

-yes why not?- Tay asked surprised.

-they do the same thing we do in our bed...- 

-i know what's the problem?- Tay didn't understand what New was scared off.

-Tawan...they fuck in this Bed- New had to make the thing clearly cause he thought Tay was too naive for this world.

-Oh- he said and suddnely Tawan became shy got up from the bed and he looked around on the room.

-what are you searching?- 

-I don't know what to do now- he said hesitating embarassed.

New laughed, get up and took off the sheets from the matress.

-What are you doing?- 

-i fixed the problem- he simply said pushing him on the matress.

-You are an animal- said Tay laughing agaist his lips.

-And you like it- he said meanwhile his tongue searching Tay's mouth.

-Oh ...- New said out of the blue, he seemed remember something.

-i have to do something- he said leaving Tay.

-Now- Tay compleined.

-Yes now- 

He ran in the bathroom.

Tay was looking around in the room and after a while New got out to the bathroom.

Tawan laughed out loud.

-what the fuck are you doing?- 

New had something grey on his face and some hairpins on his hair.

-Do you remember i forgot my skin mask? ... I knew Kit had something between his belongs...-

Tay shocked his head.

-what should i do with you?- he asked. - you seemed so stupid right now.- 

-Came on...i know you can't resist to me - he said came closer to him. 

-Don't you dare touch me with that thing on your face- said Tay ran on the other side of the bed.

-You can't escape to me- New said threatening, he catch him grabbing his arm.

He blocked him and he dragged him on the bed.

He kissed him, Tay tried to fight but that grey thing was all over on his face.

-I hate you- Tay said he free himself from New's grip and he went to wash his face in the bathroom.

New yelled after him - i let you go cause i have to wait other 15 minutes for a perfect skin- 

-What Will happen after that...- Tay asked curious.

-That grey thing It not the only thing you will have to wash yourself off - 

-oh my God ...why are you so disgusting?-

he wanted to provoke him again but he didn't 

expect such answer in return.

-Cause i know do you like it- New said.

Tay laughed at the mirror on the bathroom and his own reflex smiled him back.

"This Is the man i love ladies and gentlemen" he thought "i'am so screw".

He went out to the bathroom.

-what are you doing? - Tay asked worried.

-I'am snooping.- 

He had opened the Sing's bag.

-Came on don't touch his stuff... -P'Tay said.

-You are worried your precious friend will be angry with you?- 

-why are you so mean? Green color is not suit on you- Tay said smiling.

-Take this - New said and he gave to him a pencil and a drawing sheet.

He lied on the bed and he said exciting

-i want to do something romantic for you- 

Tay looked his Hin and the things on his hands, he didn't understand what he wanted him to do.

New put one hand under his head, adjusting his bathrobe, crossing his legs, looking him in a mischievous way and said 

-Tee Draw me like one of your french girl ...- 

Tay was spechless, with that hairpins in his hair, the grey face, the bathrobe, that pose and he had said that catch frase in english with a funny accent, Tay couldn't help he burst out laughing.

New asked -What? am i not sexy enough?...- but he was laughing too.

Tay threw a pillow on him.

-i can't draw and your english Is really bad- he said with a fake serious face.

-So could you teach me?- he asked.

-i didn't teach you anything so you can use to flirting with other people...-

-am i here with you or not?-

-am i here with you or not..- Tawan repeted his frase with a sarcastic tone, but he regrered It soon.

His Hin grabbed his BF with his legs, he blocked his waist.

-Let me go!-He yelled.

-i'am afraid your time it's over "My dear"- he said the last word in english. New kissed him and the grey thing was all over Tay's face again.

Newwiee looked at him and laughed, Tay was staring at him resigned now. 

-Came with me.- New said smiling.

Tay was afraid but a little bit curious too.

So he followed him in the bathroom.

New took a towel, he put some water on it and gently started to washed Tay's face.

He smiled to New like an idiot without said anything.

-Are you Happy? It's romantic enough?- asked Newwiee.

-It's stupid like you.- Tawan lied and he took the towel from New's hand and started to wash Newwiee's face too, he put his hands on New's hair and took off the hairpins.

He kissed his nose gently but after that He grabbed his hair and pushed hard his tongue in New's mouth, there wasn't gentleness in what he was doing now only passion.

He slipped his hands under the New's bathrobe and It fell down on the floor, he tightened the grip on Hin's shouders, he kissed the White neck , meanwhile New had his eyes closed and he was totally at the Mercy of Tawan's kisses.

-I think we have to go on the bed now- Tay said in Newwiee's ear.

-"Yes master"- New said in english again.

Tay was laughing, he rip off New shirt and he put one hand on his neck and the other on his back. He kissed him deeply, wildly.

-You should say "Yes mister"- he said on his lips short of breath.

-I know exactly what i mean- he whispered in his ear.

Tawan took his hand and let him to lay down on the bed.

-I don't know how to be romantic, i'am no kind, i'am not gentle, i'am an animal, you are right, but wherever i do, wherever i said to others people, the fucking and onest truth is that i'am yours, completely and totally yours, and you can do with me wherever you want- 

Tawan was shocked, for not be a romantic person he was a really romantic declaretion of love.

-What did Kit put in that Mask?- he asked smiling.

-I 'am just opened my heart to you - said New annoyed -you could do better you know- he said crossing his arm around Tay's neck and kissing him.

-what can I say... "You are a pain in the ass but i love your ass" - He said in english.

New looked him confused.

-Let me show you- Tay said.

Tay get off his clothes and he pulled away New's boxer, now they were both naked.

-Let me show how much i love you..- Tay said he passing gently a finger on Hin's lips, his eyes was fixed on New's eyes.

He was staring Tay but suddnely New can't bare all that love and his cheecks became red.

He became shy and this didn't happen often, he was beating at his own game he thought.

-what ? - Tay asked searching his eyes.

-Nothing, come on, you fuck me... what do you wait a written invitation? -

Tay smiled and go down he kissed New's chest gently, he liked his skin with his tongue, he blew on It, making New had goosebumps.

He sucking his nipples and gentle doing circles on them with his tongue.

He kissed his shouders, his neck, his chin, he left red marks all over his White skin.

New was exciting and his erection pressed against Tay's body.

New felt that Tay was excited too, he put his legs between Tay legs and started to rub againt It.

-Don't do it- Tay command.

-Tee...- 

-i'am the master ...your master... Just Do as i said.-

New looked him, he said that word so he could just obey, so he stopped and bited his lips.

-Don't hurt yourself... you made It bleeding-  said Tay to him.

He took his under lip and sucked.

New pushed his tongue in Tay's mouth, but Tay slowly get down on newwiee's body again.

He kissed and licked the skin of his hips, the skin right above his erection.

-Oh Tee please this is not love you are torturing me... - He said and lifted his hips.

Tawan took his cock in an hand and move It up and down slowly, New breath went faster, he hit the tip with his thumb and then he took his cock in his mouth.

-Ah...fuck-  yelled New.

-fuck ...fuck.. fuck- he repeted.

Tay blew on the tip of the dick and he started to fuck It with his mouth.

New sank his fingers in Tawan hair, he moved his hips up and down followed the rhythm of Tawan's mouth.

-I'am coming..  I'am coming..- New said he want to pull Tay away, but Tawan kept going his job and New coming in his mouth.

-Oh my God... - said New gasping for air.

But Tawan didn't stop, he spread his legs and go deep inside of him with his tongue.

He pushed one fingers in him. 

-are you ok ? - asked with short breath.

New look down to him, his hair was a mess and his eyes was so dark, his lips so red, he was so hot, New thought and he was hard again.

-Do not stop.. i'am fine ... - he said.

Tay pushed a second finger in him, New started touching his own erection with his hand.

Tay looked at him and said -Don't do that- 

-Tee ... - 

-Don't do it - said again.

New gasped and pulled Tay hair.

He felt his fingers had touched that spot, he screamed and Tay asked.

-Are you ok? - 

-Yes yes yes...- 

His body was contracted from spams of pleausure his eyes was closed he bited his own lips for not screaming out loud.

Tay spreaded New's leg a Little bit more and entered inside of him.

He wait a Little bit New still had his eyes closed, he put the hand on New's erection and worked on It.

-New-  he called. -Look at me- 

New slowly opened his eyes and staring him.

His forehead was totally sweted, his hair stuck to his head, but Tay only could think he was so fucking beautiful.

He pushed his member again and again inside of him and for all the time they kept looking in each other eyes, no shame, no pain only pleausure.

He came inside of him and New came again on his hand.

-I told you - said New when he could talk again.

-What?-  asked Tay.

-Do you not remember?- he aswered.

-I said to you to answer me- 

-Ah ah ah - New laughed.

-Why are you laughing?- asked Tay confused.

-What do you think you bossed me like that forever? - he asked with a smart smile.

-But you had said... - Tay protested.

-Maybe- he said blocking him under his body 

\- I just said that thing... cause i want you to suck my dick...-

Tay widened his eyes.

-You are such a.. - New closed his mouth with a Kiss.

-I said Maybe... Who knows..-

\- .. Maybe..  if you don't want me i can do this things to someone else- he said looking to the Sing's bag in the corner.

New followed his eyes and said threatening him -I'll kill you- 

-I said..   Maybe .. - he laughed reapeting his same words.

-But i definitly Will kill you- 

-By the way what did you mean when you say i told you early?- asked Tawan curious.

-That you have to wash something else that the grey thing on you after all...- 

Tawan rolled his eyes.

-oh i clean my self with that sheet- he said.

-And am i an animal?- New protested.

New saw that sheet and get up from the bed  horrified.

-This Is not a sheet this a Kit's shirt- he said looked at him.

-Oh my god- Tawan face went green.

-He Will kill me for real ..- he yelled worried.

-We had to burn that tight- he said scared to death.

-i'am joking ... - New laughed out loud- Calm down - he said  and he ran to hug him.

-You are so evil with me... I almost started to cry- said Tay he was really shocked.

-Came on ...even if It was real ..your Hin Always protect you...- He said tightened his grip.

-Fuck you satan!-   
Tawan cursed him in english  pushing him away, kicking and hiting him.

*I'am sorry i had found this on the internet, it was so much fun for me, i Totally saw New doing a stupid thing like this, oh my God i love them so much.*  
*anyway for anyone who never saw "Titanic" This is a reference to that movie when Rose ask to Jack to draw her naked.*


	9. -..a Little bit longer-

*i want to apologise, i didn't mean copy anyone but i really worried about Tay and his lack of sleeping so yes i was inspired to "winteam novel" and about that anyone should read it, It Is really cute* 

-Ehi did you see Nong New ?- 

Tay was at this event with Newwiee but It passed a while and he couldn't find him anywhere. 

-I saw him to go to the toilet a while ago P- a friend answered to him.

-Oh ok ... - he smiled to his friend and keeping talking with others people, but he couldn't concentrate anymore on the conversation.

His eyes wandered around constantly looking for Hin.

"Why he didn't came back?" He asked himself and he started to worry. 

-If you could excuse me i'll be returned in a moment- he said walking away from his friends.

He went to the bathroom and called him loudly. 

-Hin are you in there? - he asked.

-Are you sick? Are You got diarrea?-

A Door opened and an hand dragged him on the toilet.

The click of the lock resound in Tay's hears behind his back.

Tay looked his Hin in the eyes.

He seemed perfectly fine.

The smiled on Newwiee face was so shine, Tay blinked his eyes and something moved in his guts.

-it was about time! I'll been waiting you for almost an hour - said New pouting.

-what are you doing here? How can i know you was waiting me ...- he started to yelled to him.

-Shhhh - New put a finger on Tay's lips- you lower your voice.- he said, moving his entire body closer to Tay and he made Tay gulped.

-What are you doing here?- Tawan asked again with a scold look, pretending to be totally indifferent to that physical contact.

-i'll Just waiting for you- New said staring his eyes and add confident - I knew that you would come to find me... i didn't know you took so long... but i was pretty sure you came for me ....- he wispered in his ears adding 

-You always do it- .

-You pretty sure , eh... - said Tay annoyed.

New rested his head on Tay shoulder, looking away and whispered so soft that Tay could barely hear his voice.

-i missed you- 

New rarely said something nice or sweet to him so Tay worried again.

-we are together all the time ...are you really okey?- he asked with a soft voice.

-mmm...- New said without convinction.

-... it's me ...i know you ...tell me what's wrong. Your sweet tone gives me goosebumps ... I'am so scared right now - 

A smile bumped on Hin's lips.

-I'am Just a Little stressed...for work- 

-is it about the new movie?- Tay asked smiled to him.

-and you ? How are you? are you fine?- New asked changed subjects.

-i'll Just have a Little trouble to sleep but I'am fine don't worry about me- 

-Come on, you come with me...- Tay said taking New's hand in his hand. - People are waiting us we have to go.- he was about to open the door but New blooking him and he put both his hands on Tay face kissing him deeply.

-Please Tee- he said looking him with teary eyes- let's stay here, i Just want you only for me ... a little bit longer ....- he begged.

Tay felt his heart shaking in his chest, "fuck you stupid giant Polar bear, how could i resist" he thought.

He put his hand on his neck and kissed him back.

He pushed his tongue inside New mouth, New aswered to his Kiss with equally passion, his hands rushed to the bottons of Tay shirt, he get down with his lips on tay's dark skin.

Tay closed his eyes and let him do whatever he wanted.

New licked his skin and sucked his nipples, after that his hand unbuckled the belt of Tay's pants.

-are you in hurry?- asked Tay smiling meanwhile his breath become more heavy.

-I told you... - New said meanwhile his lips returned on Tawan's lips and his tongue desperate searching Tay's tongue.

-I missed you- 

Tay tighted the grip on Newwiee's back and with one hand he come down on Hin's ass under his pants, his hand slipped under his boxer and squeeze Hin's skin hard and pushing their hips closer to each others.

They kept kissing each other holding breath.

Tee moved the elastic of New's boxer and grabbed Hin's erection beetween his hands and Newwie doing the same thing.

They started to move their hands at the same rhytm.

Their moans filled the bathroom, their heavy breathing started to going faster and faster.

They looking each others in the eyes and then smiled, they found their lips again.

They came in each others hands.

-We are totally insane someone could here us...- said Tay against the wall meanwhile his breath became regular again.

-you should control yourself better then this you are not an animal- Newwiee scoulded him with a smart smile on his face.

-I ? I should...- Tay started to protest- you are unbeliveble...do you know?... - he walked out to the bathroom and washed his hands. New did the same. They adjusted their clothes.

They looking in the mirror for a while until Tay deeply sighed -We have to go - he looked at New.

-mmm - Hin said and his eyes were sad again.

-Tonight we can sleep together- Tay said he kissed New's cheeck and running out of the bathroom.

They didn't talked to each others for the rest of the day.

When the night came around 2 p.m. Newwiee heard someone knocked to his door, he knew very well Who he was at the door.

Tay came inside Newwiee's room.

They went to bed without saying a word, New turned off the light.

Tay came more close to him, in the dark Hin could felt Tee's breath on his own skin.

-Are you ok? - Tee asked him again.

-Now... i'am- New said and Tay smiled lighting up the darkness. He searched New's eyes in the dark.

-Hin ...- Tay said softly.

-Mmm- 

-Can you hug me?- 

New laughed.

Tay get up to the bed - i was wrong coming here- he said upset and he was about to leave but New hugged him tighted.

-You do not go anywhere...you can't leave me-

New kissed his lips.

-You can sleep tonight...-he said tighed his hug - i got you- 

Tee closed his eyes, Newwiee's warm arms around him made him feel safe, his breathing started to become regular and he fell asleep without realizing It and he finally sleept all night like a baby.

*Maybe they are a Little bit too cheesy than usual... i know, I'am Sorry, but i Need It 🤣*


	10. - the Devil is shy again-

*i really Hope Taynew never read this kind of shit like Pavel do, cause i would die istantly, so this is bad guys really bad, you should really pay attentions, if you are not at least fourteen you should not read It cause your growth could stop*

  -Ehi what are you doing here?- 

Tay was coming out from the shower and he had found his Hin, sitting on his couch.

-I'am watching Netflix on your couch- 

-I can see that but can i ask you "why"?-

-Cause i forgot to pay my account.- 

-Ok...-he said, he didn't want to argue with him because he thought Hin was lying, he never forgot to do such things, but he was pretty sure he used this excuse to passing time together, or at least he hope that was like that, but he wouldn't say anything, in any case, cause Tay really liked spending time together even if he had to use the lame excuses.

-What are you watching?-

-I 'am watching this new thai show i think Perth Is really talented for his young Age...-

-I think we have the best thai actor ....- He said looked at him and smile.

New smiled to him back, but suddnely Tay said 

-Singto Prachaya- 

The smile vanished of Newwiee's face he staring the screen upset and Rolling his eyes.

Newwiee didn't say anything anymore, he kept watching the show focus, after a while Tay looked at him and he saw him chewed something.

-What are you eating?- Tawan asked curious.

New distractly gave to him the bowl he had beside him.

-It's a popcorn - he said always focus on the show on TV.

-What did you put on it?- he asked thoughtful-it has a strange colour...- 

-It's caramel ... It's caramel corn- New explained.

-You did it ?- 

-Oh can you shut up... I buy the popcorn, i Just added the caramel to It ...i wanted to try... Please be quiet I'm watching...- he said pointed the TV annoyed.

Tay Rolled his eyes but he took some caramel corn and he tried It.

-Do you like it?- New asked. He still had his eyes fixed on the screen.

-It seemed like the salty and the sweety combined perfectly together...- 

New put pause on the screen and he looked at him.

-I didn't asked a review Tee- he smiled sarcastic.

-There Is not cameras in there, i Just asked if you liked or not ...do you like it?- he asked again.

-mmm... - said Tay annoyed.

-Perfect, you eat It and shut your mouth!- he said putting play on the remoter.

-I like to taste food, i didn't eat anything like a pig- he prostest.

New took a lot of popcorn on his hand and he filled his mouth challenging Tay with his eyes, then he licked his fingers keeping to stare him.

Tay laughed resigned, he took just one popcorn cover with a lot of caramel, he staring It for a long time and then he said.

-This food reminds us ro me- 

New looked him surprising and put the video on pause again, he looked the popcorn Tay had in his fingers and he eat It.

-Why ? - He asked still chewing.

-guess why ...I challenge you  ...- 

New looked at the bowl for a while and then he said uncertain

-Is It for the color...?- 

Tay blinked surprised.

-No ...- he said -What Is It with the color?- 

Asked Tawan curious.

New looked the screen and said babbling shy - your skin reminds me caramel cause It Is a bit dark... you know .. and my Is White so i Just thought you....never mind- he said.

-did you buy caramel cause you are thinking about me, about the color of my skin?- asked Tay naughty, he searching in Hin's eyes the Truth.

-Stop it, don't flatter yourself... I like it that's all..- he said avoiting his eyes.

Tay smiled and said 

-No i didn't mean the colour i mean the taste...

Sweet and salt like me and you...- 

-are you the salt?- asked New with a smart smiled on his face. 

-of course not ....I'am the sweet and you are the salt- 

-who said that? Who said that you are the sweet? Who decide that? I'am so cute everybody know that you always scoled me you are the salt...- 

New pushed Tee against the couch and climbed on him.

-Fine... fine.. let me go... - Tay said defeted and smiling, New let him go and kept watching the screen.

-Your sweet talk definitly convince me - he said laughing out loud.

New pushed him with his hand and his eyes was still fixing on the TV.

Tay still looked at the bowl and suddnely he said - if you are so sweet like you said...you should prove It to me... maybe i should taste you...- 

New almost chocked with the popcorn that he was eating -What did you say?- 

Tay regreted his words as soon they came out of his mouth, he laughed embarassed looking away, he didn't dare looked his Hin in the eyes.

-You always do such things...- Newwiee said serious looked at him.

-I didn't do anything- Tay didn't understarnd what his Hin meaned.

\- You said such pervert things and then you acted like a baby, and i should Simply forget about it but i know the truth...- 

-and what Is this truth?-

-You are the Devil in disguise ...- Hin said solemnly-

-am i the Devil...?- asked Tay astonished.

-yes you are... cause i didn't want to Watch Netflix anymore...- New said upset.

-really?- asked Tay again he didn't understarnd what he did so wrong.

-yes ...- New said turning off the TV, he suddnely get up and go to the kitchen

-Where are you going?- Tay yelled After him.

-Oh didn't worry i'll came back soon- he said and his voice was far away, but he really soon came back holding something in his hand.

-Now you had put awful thoughts on my head and It Is all your fault... Just Remember that...what Is come next It Is all your fault-

-What Is that? - asked Tay curious pointing the jar that Newwiee was holding in his hands.

-This Is Caramel and now ... because of your words... i want to try if this taste salt or sweet on you- he said came dangerously closer to him.

He put one finger in the jar and he came closer and closer to Tay, Tay looked him surprising, his eyes was wide opened, but he didn't go anywhere, he didn't run away, his heart was beating so fast in his chest for anticipation, he held his breath, meanwhile his Hin put the caramel on his lips with his finger like a lip gloss.

-Now I'll Lip you- New said smiling, looking satisfated his work and Tay smiled shyly.

New licked his finger and grabbed Tawan's neck with one hand, maybe he was afraid that Tee could escape to him, he didn't know that Tee couldn't do anything anymore cause he was totally lost under his spell.

Hin's tongue touched softly his mouth, Hin licked all the caramel and he sucked first his upper lip, then his lower lip, and finally Hin's tongue invaded his mouth with a deep and long kiss.

-How It was? - Tay asked curious catching breath.-Can i taste you now?- he added, craving for Hin's lips.

New smiled confident, with a strange look in his eyes, he took Tay's finger and put It in the jar, then he stopped to take off his shirt, meanwhile He evily smiled to him.

Tay was still holding his breath, his finger was still stall in the air, he was frozen, then New took Tawan's finger cover with caramel and put It on his own naked chest. Tay smiled brightly, Hin's eyes defied Tay's eyes, and Tay licked his own lips before he went down on his Hin's chest, Tawan followed the traces of the caramel along New's chest with his lips and his tongue. Then He pushed all his five fingers in the jar and he covered his Hin all over again with caramel.

New smiled delight, he was really happy that both of them was enjoy that game so much.

Tay sucked New nipples covered with caramel so carefully, New curved his body against him, he wanted to fell more, his fingers scrutched Tawan's back, his hands pulled Tee's hair, 

his closed eyes suddnely widened, when Tay returned on his lips, Tay put one popcorn in Newwiee's mouth and Kissing New he passed the popcorn to him tongue to tongue.

-Did you see ...-said New suddnely pushing him away and reversing their position, staring Tay's beautiful face, looking in his deep dark eyes.

-i'am right ...you are indeed the Devil- 

-I'am Sorry- said Tay then he was shy and New laughing out loud. 

-It's my turn now.- New said and Tay had goosebump all over his skin for anticipation.

Tay was wearing only a towel so in one second he was naked under Hin's body.

-You already so fucking hard - New said smiling looked his Tee's erection.

Tay cover his face with his hands for the embarassed.

-The Devil Is shy again- said New.

He smiled, a beautiful and evil smile, then he put his hand in the caramel's jar and covered Tawan erection with the caramel.

-Wait what are you doing...Please stops...- Tay yelled - This his so pervert and so fucking hot at the same time...- Tay blabbed, he was really shy but he still opened his eyes and he looked down, the view was so hot he totally lost control, he saw the red lips of his Hin moved up and down around his cock and he saw the defy look in Hin's eyes, he was so fucking perfect, Tay had to bite his lips so hard for not came right in that moment, his fingers pulled his Hin's hair, desperate following his moves - oh God...oh god...-  Tay started to moan and his breath started to become heavier and faster, New licked the tip of Tee's cock and blowed on It and then he took in his mouth again, sucking and sucking.

-New please... oh my God please... don't stop...be carefully ...I'am coming -Newwiee didn't stop and Tay came in his mouth then his Hin looked at him in the eyes and swallowed it.

-Yeah- he said without shame -i was right you are salty -

-you are so fucking pervert i can't...-

New pushed his tongue in Tay's mouth and his words dying as his own will.

The taste was really salty and sweet, his tongue was always more demanding in his Hin's mouth, he couldn't think clear anymore, his Hin kissing his neck right on his Adam's apple and this was an eletric shock that woke up his wildest instinct, he reverse their positions again and blooking his Hin under his weight against the sofà. He took off New's pants and  boxer, his Hin was hard too, he smiled satisfed at that view cause he was hard again too.

He made New turning,  he layed against his back, He put caramel all over It, he started from the back of Hin's neck and slowly came down licking It, coming more and more down his sweet tongue  invaded Hin's ass, then when new started to beg him, he pushed his erection inside of him and taking hin's cock in his hand, he pushed harder and harder, inside and out of him, Hin repeted his name like a prey, until they both came falling exausted on each other. 

There was sweat and stickiness all over their bodies.

-Look at this mess - said Tay complaining and getting up, his heart still beating really faster.

-it's all your fault, you destroyed me, i can't even move a muscles- New was complaining too lying naked on the sofa.

Tay picked up the towel to the ground -i'll go to take a shower ...again. - he said looked him, his eyes wandered on Hin's naked body, from his white neck they came down and then they stopped on his beautiful ass. 

New had his eyes closed but he could felt Tawan's eyes on him.

-what are you looking at?- New asked. 

-Nothing- said Tay suddnely looked away -i was Just thinking... You are Need a shower too... Do you want came with me?- 

-Did you see I'am so fucking right ...- New yelled to him- you are really the Devil.-

He said throwing a pillow after him.

*I really like caramel corn 😜🤪now when i eat It i can't stop to think of them, but It Is not really a problem cause i think about them all the freaking time *


End file.
